Talk:Roads to Vegas
I thought this was the season finale? To FOX it is, but they are doing like last year where the better episode ("Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 2") was followed by a lessor episode ("Internal Affairs") in hopes that most people will stick around for both rather than tuning in late just for the good one. --Buckimion (talk) 02:29, March 16, 2013 (UTC) It's the song called Money, Money, Money from ABBA. This episode isn't about time travel This episode has nothing to do with time travel. What happens is Brian and Stewie try to teleport to Las Vegas via Stewie's teleporting machine but it malfunctions and creates two clones of them; where two Brians and Stewies go on seprete road trips with both good and bad outcomes for each pair. I mean why would they use a time machine to see a Bette Milder concert? The last time I checked, she's still alive. ( 06:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) If it can travel from the US to Germany and Italy in the past, who is to say it can't travel laterally in the present? Or they set themselves to arrive some minutes forward and back in time. Just go with it. --Buckimion (talk) 09:47, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Bette Milder is still alive and they teleport to Vegas NOT time travel! ( 23:36, April 18, 2013 (UTC)) No one said she was dead. --Buckimion (talk) 23:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) But the episode description is wrong, they try to "teleport" to Vegas not "time travel". I'm assuming that they want to see this concert before it's over. Why would they time travel to Vegas when she's not dead. If this was someone that's been dead like Marilyn Monroe then that would make a whole lot more sense. ( 22:23, April 22, 2013 (UTC)) The episode description comes from FOX.http://www.foxflash.com/div.php/main/page?aID=1z2z1z25z1z8&ID=13248 Take it up with them. We just report what is given to us. --Buckimion (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe they made a typo by saying "time machine" instead of "teleporting machine" becuase Bette Milder still does concerts in Vegas and going to a concert that occured decades ago when someone that is still alive in the present is pointless so yeah Fox made a typo becuase last year at Comic-Con, they said Brian and Stewie "teleport" to Vegas not "time travel". ( 03:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC)) It should be "Road to Vegas," not "Roads to Vegas." JohnnyLurg (talk) 10:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) They are using "Roads" to signify the two adventures, the "lucky" Stewie and Brian and the "unlucky" Stewie and Brian. --Buckimion (talk) 11:11, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Which one is the real one? The Lucky one Or the Unlucky one? Does anyone know if this will involves clones again or parallel universes? ( 04:18, May 16, 2013 (UTC)) Tune in Sunday, both of you. --Buckimion (talk) 04:21, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I hope it's about cloning and not the parellel universe stuff they did back in Road To The Multiverse. ( 05:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC))